


Praise Me

by Bloodyscrollox



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyscrollox/pseuds/Bloodyscrollox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely the pairing alone has to be intriguing enough to read. There wasn't even a relationship tag for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise Me

‘I can’t believe we’re doing this.’ Holly giggles, sliding the bathroom door shut behind her.

‘I can’t… fucking believe Ross is cool with this.’ Dan says.

Holly lifts her arms so Dan can slide her shirt off. ’“Cool” probably isn’t the word. But it’s something we’ve been talking about for ages, and he said he’d prefer you to some random guy, so here we are.’

'God you’re beautiful.’ Dan says, taking her in. She’s pressed up against the door, just in her bra and jeans. He trails his hand down her side, revelling in the smoothness of her skin. She grins and reaches up, pulling him in for a kiss. Outside the door, the muffled beat of the music mingles with the conversation of the other partygoers. The Grump Office, Arin and Suzy had decided, was the perfect venue for the launch party of the new Starbomb album. And really, as a third of the guests of honor, Danny should be out there, mingling with his adoring public. At the very least, he should be spending some time with Brian, who’s flown all the way in from London. But when your friend’s hot wife whispers to you that she totally has the green light to fuck you if you’re up for it, some priorities are gonna need reconsidering. As usual, Danny’s dick had gotten the final say, so here they were, pressed up against each other in the office bathrooms like a couple of high school kids.

She spins them around and sashays over to the sinks, pulling herself up onto the counter and beckoning him over. He goes for the button on her jeans, and she assists him with his plaid overshirt. There’s a little bit of a wrestling match as they get down to their underwear; Holly smacks her head against the mirror at one point, and narrowly avoids kicking Dan in the dick when he tries to get one of her strappy sandals off.

Finally, they’re both undressed. Danny goes in for another kiss, then slides his hand between her legs to rub teasingly at her panties. His fingers don’t reach though; her hand is wrapped firmly around his wrist before he gets past her knees.

'I don’t remember you asking permission to touch me there.’ she says sweetly, not letting go of his wrist.

'Uh- shit, I’m sorry.’ He’s crossed a line already. He wasn’t aware there was a special protocol for banging another dude’s wife. Which is stupid really, as if this was going to be like any other sexual encounter. So he tries again, hoping he doesn’t fuck this up too badly. 'May I please touch you there?’

She cocks her head at him. 'Where?’

'Your, uh…’ He gestures with his free hand. She says nothing, and waits expectantly. 'Your… your-’ Every euphemism he’s every heard for vagina flashes through his head.  _Vagina_ , too clinical.  _Pussy_ , too forward.  _Cunt, definitely_  too forward.  _Growler_ … what the fuck?

'Your area.’ he says, finally.

She tilts her head back to let out a bark of laughter, her hand still gripped around his wrist. 'You mean my cunt?’

_Ooh shit_ , he likes it when she says it. 'That’s the one.’

'Say the whole thing.’ she urges.

'Please, Holly, may I touch your cunt?’

She smiles at him and lets go. 'You may not.’

Danny’s eyes widen. He can’t believe he’s fucked it up already. Ross is never gonna let him live this down.

'You may get on your knees, though.’

'I… okay.’ Where exactly this is going, Danny’s not entirely sure. Are they still having sex? Or is she about to punish him for his faux pas? He drops to his knees, sitting back on his heels and looking up at her.

'I like that.’ she murmurs approvingly, a sly smile on her face.  _Huh_. Still having sex, it would seem. But there’s something kind of hot about the way she’s eyeing him. Like a piece of meat; something to be devoured.

He’ll let her devour him.

She pushes off the sink and begins to circle him, her hand trailing through his hair around to his cheek. She cups it in her hand and leans down so she can whisper, 'Are you gonna be good for me, Dan?’

Fuck, there it is. Right in his dick. It’s not the rushed, anticipatory arousal from before, when he thought this was gonna be a bathroom stall quickie. It’s something measured, but more intense. He’s excited to see where this is gonna go. Excited and nervous.

'I can be good for you, Holly.’

'Commander. Call me Commander.’ she says, the corner of her lip quirking up.

'I…I’ll do whatever you want me to… Commander.’

'Ok never mind, go back to Holly.’ she says quickly, patting his face. Danny blinks. 'Ok, so.’ she moves to stand in front of him. 'Hands behind your back.’

Danny complies immediately, locking his wrists together at the small of his back.

'Now,’ she continues, shuffling closer to him. 'Panties off.’

Dan reaches up to curl his fingers into her waistband, but she swats his hands away. 'What did I just say? Where are your hands?’

_Ah_. Dan gets it now. He replaces his hands again, and leans forward to take hold of the fabric with his teeth.

'Good boy.’ she praises, stroking her hands through his hair. He tugs at her panties, revealing a neatly trimmed patch of hair as he pulls the cotton away from her skin. He wants to bury his face in that patch. It takes a while, but finally he’s wriggled her panties down to her knees, and she shuffles out of them.

Leaning down, she grasps his head in her hands and kisses him. 'Well done.’ she murmurs, and he lets out a slightly pathetic whimper at the praise. Still, it’s nice to be told when he does well, even during sex. 

She drops down to her knees in front of him, still kissing him. He likes this, likes that Holly’s taking the lead, and all he has to do is follow orders and keep his hands behind his back while their mouths slide together. There’s not so much of a height difference with their legs folded beneath them, and Dan doesn’t feel like the lumbering giant he usually does when he’s with girls.

'Give me your hand.’ she whispers against his mouth, and he offers one to her, keeping the other still locked behind his back. Taking him by the wrist, she moves his hand up to his mouth, and gently bumps his knuckles against his lips. 'Open.’

He obeys, parting his lips to suck at three of his fingers. She keeps hold of his wrist, watching with a coy smile as he sucks. Finally, she tugs his wrist, and he lets her manoeuvre his hand from his mouth to between her legs, his cock twitching as she shuffles her thighs apart and he begins to stroke her with two of his fingers. Her eyes drift shut, and she bites her lip, letting out a small, happy hum. She moves his wrist back and forth for a while, and he focuses on the pleasant slide of his fingers against her entrance. Eventually she stills his wrist, and he takes her cue, sliding a finger inside her. She gasps, and leans forward to kiss him again.

'Good boy, you’re doing so well. You’ve done everything I’ve asked, good boy.’ she mumbles between kisses. He lets out a series of soft grunts to demonstrate his appreciation for her words, working his finger faster.

'Another one, and I’ll give you a treat.’ She’s talking to Danny like a beloved family pet, and at some point he’s gonna have to acknowledge that he’s pretty into it.

He slips a second finger into her, meeting a little resistance this time, but she grinds down on his hand until his finger joins the other one. She tilts her head away from Dan’s mouth, and he presses firm, loving kisses to her neck. He jolts as her hand finds its way into his boxers, curling around his dick and moving it out from under the waistband. She begins to stroke, and he groans at the released pressure.

'How’s that?’ she asks.

'Good. Really good.’

'Yeah?’

'Thank you, Holly.’

'Mmm, good boy.’ His hand is still behind his back, and it clenches and unclenches uselessly, aching to touch her, skim up her side or curl around her face. But she hasn’t given him permission, so he keeps it there.

He works his fingers inside her, enjoying the sensation of his knuckles wetting as she thrusts her hips, riding his hand. She’s stroking him slowly, not really getting him off but providing a pleasant, steady stimulation while he focuses on her.

Her moans are high and musical, almost like she’s singing to him. Dan can appreciate that. He sucks at a patch of skin by her neck, feeling the vibration bubble up through her throat. Angling the heel of his hand, he lets it rub against her clit, and her moans turn breathy and guttural, her   
rhythm starting to stutter.

She directs his hand, urging him to add a finger, or thrust them deeper, ease off the clit, always rewarding him with praise that he laps up like a dog. Together, they bring her to orgasm, Danny pulling back when she does so he can watch her face. Her hair is mussed, and her eyelashes are dark where they fan out against her cheek with her eyes squeezed shut. She’s never looked more beautiful to him. Ross is a lucky, lucky son of a bitch.

As she comes down from her high, she moves his wrist back up to his mouth, and he sucks his wet fingers back into his mouth. She tastes amazing, sharp and tart and ever so slightly sweet. She takes her hand away from his dick and he whimpers in protest.

'Finish yourself off, I want to watch you.’ She must register the brief distress that flashes across his face, because she chuckles and amends, 'you can use your other hand.’

He shuts his eyes and bows his head in silent gratitude, bringing his hand around from behind his back to wrap around his erection. He starts up where she left off, but he doesn’t have the patience to be quite as slow and steady as she was. Her own hand drifts down between her legs, and she strokes herself leisurely as he jerks himself.

'Go on, Dan. Let go.’ Sucking hard on his fingers for a trace of her taste, he begins to fist his cock in earnest, groaning around his fingers. Her eyes track his face, color rising high in her cheeks as he gets closer and closer. He feels it coming seconds before it hits him, and he rips his wet fingers out of his mouth to press them firmly against his perineum. He comes all over his hand, his senses leaving him momentarily as he concentrates on the white-hot burst of pleasure enveloping his entire body.

He regains consciousness of his surroundings a few moments later. He’s collapsed against Holly’s chest, breathing hard as she strokes his hair out of his face and murmurs to him about how good he’s been. He nuzzles into her breasts, enjoying the warmth of her skin, his head cushioned from the underwiring of her bra. They stay there for a good few minutes, before she finally disentangles herself, and comes back a moment later with a fistful of toilet paper. Danny cleans himself off while she sorts their clothes out, slowly dressing as she goes.

She helps him into his jeans while his fingers are still fumbly and stupid from his orgasm. He feels physically exhausted, but he has a party to get back out to. When they’re both dressed, she pulls him down for a   
kiss.

'Listen, if you ever want to do this again… I mean, you’re much more obedient than Ross.’

And then she’s gone, and Danny only has a few moments to try and collect himself before Brian bursts into the bathroom. He gives Danny a quick once-over, and apparently clocks the situation immediately.

'Bro.’ he says, and Danny does not have even an ounce of energy to deal with the good-natured disapproval in his voice.


End file.
